Li Willis (Boss)
Li Willis (Referred to as Boss), is a thirty-three year old man who joined the Future Agents after hearing of an open position via radio broadcast. He is voiced by YouTube user Martin Lis . Personal Background Willis was born on September 1, 2032 in Beijing, China. His mother was Chinese-American and his father was an American stationed in Beijing during a dispute. His parents moved back to the US soon after he was born. Willis was sight-seeing the United States of America when he became stranded in Blackwater, Arizona. After hearing a radio broadcast, he decided to venture up to Seattle, Washington where he received his position. Willis is not an official ranking officer and is required to leave after Case-Suzuki has been solved. Appearance Willis is an Asian male who stands at 185 cm and weighs 82 kg. He has black hair with a tint of gray that is parted to the side. His skin is fair. He is quite lanky, especially when compared to Admiral Karner , and is not fit for duty on the field. He has thick, black eyebrows and a thin mustache. Willis has brown eyes and a defined jawline. He was able to invest in a plain black suit and red tie after he gained his position. Personality Willis is an ambitious individual who cannot handle money well. His lack of money drives him to do tasks that he might not normally do. Willis suffers from anxiety issues and does not have complete faith in Case-Suzuki . Willis likes to be more casual and humorous, though his attempts at being funny usually fall flat. Willis is extremely perceptive of other people's feelings and is quite readable himself. He is a complete pushover and a notable coward. Interests and Other Information Willis is extremely intelligent and has a Ph.D in Archaeology. He has a keen interest in old and historical artifacts. Willis drove a 1967 Blue Chevelle SS Convertible up to Seattle, but had to abandon it midway through his journey due to engine failure. Willis is a chain smoker, but is also a health freak. He is ignorant to his own health habits, but is quick to criticize anyone else's violations. Willis enjoys spending time with Karner and his family. He has no family of his own and no relatives nearby. He is unsure of his position because he doesn't enjoy it, but he earns enough money to live a solid life. In the Movie Willis plays a large role in the movie. He is the one who relays information to his agents, Amy Martin and Maddie Cinder . He is able to give advice of his own, however it may be questionable at times. He tends to keep his personal judgements out of the workplace, though he seems to have a specific fondness for both Admiral Karner and Amy Martin. Willis eventually takes over Karner's position after Karner has an incident with Mrs. Valerie Suzuki. He himself has multiple encounters with Mrs. Suzuki.